


Red Bloom

by ctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Denial, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctzen/pseuds/ctzen
Summary: red hair, thick brows, bloody eyes, aquiline nose, full lips.beauty, elegance, warmth, violence, cold, blood sips.let your self be guarded, high as a wall.in this end, you should never fall.





	1. Master

Sicheng didn’t wanted to be where he is right now.

 

   Or maybe he half heartily does, because what’s worse than living in a small cramped apartment having nothing but a neighbor who doesn’t shut up about his husband sleeping with another bitch, as how she would say it?

 

 Opening his eyes, Sicheng was greeted by a nice cozy room that gives off the warm feeling into it. He squinted his eyes, trying to recall or catch a glimpse of memory of yesterday’s event but it only brought him a painful headache to which he brought his hands on. How did he even ended up here, all alone and feeling so different all of a sudden? Sicheng didn’t know.

 

  Sicheng let his eyes wander for a moment to take the look of the room he was in before merely standing up, walking his way on the door deciding whether to put his fingers on those knobs that looks like worth more his living. It was fancy, those you only see in filthy rich humans’ houses who posses such great amount of money and reputation in their hands. Sicheng wasn’t having any of that at the moment tho. He’s still confused whether how did he even ended up being in such a magnificent place compared to his crumpled place down the street and secluded dirty places. Not that he was complaining, of course. Sicheng’s just really curios now. Tho, his throbbing head and undeniably growling stomach comes first more than anything at the moment.

 

 

   Sicheng let his fingers glide over the metallic knob, twisting it gently to finally let himself take a step outside and probably find his way out. Sicheng likes to think he hasn’t been kidnapped, considering he didn’t even have a single ounce with him to attract some poor thieves. Or maybe they like to sell organs? Sicheng doesn’t know and he wouldn’t even dare to. He just needs to find his way out. Maybe go to the kitchen first because his stomach is really turning into some wild monster now. It craved for something he isn’t even aware of, and so suddenly he find himself being face to face with the fridge. If it was under normal circumstances ( which is ironic because Sicheng’s life had never been normal anyways. He likes to think he’s cursed for some reason. ) Sicheng would’ve run away and freak out because wow, he’s just inside a wide , spacious, beautiful house so suddenly after waking up without even having any idea how the hell did it happened. Again, not that he was complaining. He likes this. Alone in a spacious house. Loneliness for other people seems like the worst, but for sicheng, he finds freedom on it and oddly enough, comfort.  

 

 

 When he opened the fridge, he wasn’t really surprised to see lots of foods and expensive treats on it. Instead, his vision spots bags of red metallic liquid on each bags. _**Blood**_. There was blood on the fridge. Not only one, two, or three bags, but a number of them. Once again, Sicheng’s stomach did a turn, and goddamn was he not in control with his own body that he just find himself scowling, obnoxiously reaching for one bag and tearing it apart to let the liquid flow freely in his mouth with such desperation in his body that he don’t even know he possessed. Sicheng finished it within a matter of seconds, hands still clutched tightly on the bag after licking his lips in anticipation and need, unaware of another’s presence in the kitchen, intently watching him with knowing eyes.

 

 

   “Tastes _good_ , doesn’t it?” Sicheng flinched at the sudden voice intruding the silence. He abruptly turned to see someone looking back at him with expectant eyes, red as blood, but beautiful nonetheless. It was a little intimidating, to say atleast. The man leaned himself on the door without breaking his gaze on Sicheng. “How are you feeling?”

 

 

   Then it hit him. Sicheng wasn’t particularly the best at explaining things, especially when it concerns his own emotions. So at this point, he doesn’t really know how to express what he feels. He’s only aware of the war going inside his stomach and the want for something he isn’t exactly aware himself.

 

 

“ _Hungry_.” He quietly muttered as a reply, to which the man nodded, bobbing his head up and down with a collected manner as if he was expecting the answer. He has red hair too, as Sicheng had only noticed. It was a bit odd, just how everything about this man. But it suited him rather well enough for his own liking.

 

   The man looked at him again, motioning him to come closer and follow him but Sicheng was skeptical. He barely even know the man, for pete’s sake! What if he was to murder Sicheng and sell his organs to his business partners? Who knows, but his own filthy rich and expensive looking place can be the benefit of his own horrendous doing and Sicheng wasn’t having any of that. Sicheng stammered and contemplated a lot, but he still followed him. Maybe because he was too curios at the moment that he would jump at any living person he’d come across with to find answer? Other than he’s very hungry and this man can gave him food then explain what the fuck just happened to him, of course.

 

   The man sat quietly at the cozy black couched as Sicheng followed suit, sitting at the opposite one. He looked at him expectantly, and the man draw out a long sigh before looking at him with a small smile to which Sicheng found very attractive. “Why don’t we introduce ourselves first?”

 

 “ I’m Lee Taeyong. I live here with my other companions. They’re still outside running some errands, I guess.” he started, making some small hand gestures. “They’d be here sooner or later. I hope you don’t mind that it’s only the two of us for the mean time.” completed him politely.

 

 _Taeyong_. So that was his name. Sicheng blankly nodded to himself.

 

“ My name is Sicheng. I’m 22 years old and I originally live in Whenzou, China but I transferred here in Korea for some reasons.” Sicheng knew it was limited, but he knew better than to give all his personal information to some strangers who happened to live in this massive and spacious place and came across Sicheng. The man didn’t seem to mind his curt and a bit skeptical reply as he nodded shortly.

 

   “ Then hi, Sicheng. I supposed you are very curios and is really clueless right now.” Sicheng nodded, he continued. “and all honesty, I don’t know where to start to not make it seem screwed up enough for you.”

 

He sighed for the umpteenth time looking so stressed out and defeated, before looking him straight in the eye after muttering silently but still enough for Sicheng’s fairy ear to hear and distuingish.

 

 “You’re now a vampire, and I, Lee Taeyong, is your master.“


	2. not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not your fault, Taeyong. Nothing is.”
> 
>  
> 
> He heard that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been keeping this for so long lmAo i just don't have any net >< and have you seen nct's twitter update with Kun, Ten, Sicheng, Yukhei, Renjun, and Chenle?? i was like, i see... the vijiON!
> 
> ps, this chap is edited bcs i was a lazy bitch and i didn't proofread, plus the wifi was a bitch for glitching too so yeah we're in common <3

Sicheng let his mouth go agape. _What?_

Taeyong saw the vivid confusion on the boy’s face as he draw out a long sigh and speak slowly.

 

“ L-Look, Sicheng. I know this is a total shock and you must be confused as hell right now. But as what I’ve said, you’re now a vampire.”

 

 Sicheng almost laugh hysterically because no, he’s a human who studies 24/7 and burns his eyebrows at the library to prepare for his upcoming exams. Not some stupid vampire who sucks blood for a living and exists only in fictions or cliché movies. But then he remembered how he just tore a plastic bag filled with the thing he would have never thought he would crave, _blood_ , and he hates to admit it, but it was the best thing he had consumed since he can remember as he internally grimaced, mouth twitching just a bit. His small pointed teeth doesn’t seem any less reminder and proof of the surreal situation he was in right now. Sicheng let his tongue run around it, carefully tracing his fangs with eyes closed. Things are escalating rather quickly. Sicheng can only handle too much information before his head explode.

 

 

“S-So I’m d-dead?” Taeyong looked at him, the eyes filled with innocence and vulnerability tugging at the latter’s heartstrings. He almost want to take back everything he said seeing how glassy the boy’s eyes were. But doing it will only cause more trouble, right? He doesn’t want to hide the unfortunate truth to the boy then see him suffer afterwards. “ H-how- I can’t remember a-anything.”

 

 

“ I-I don’t really know.” Taeyong muttered silently, Sicheng slumping weakly. “Maybe you hit your head somewhere? It was bandage and stitched by Doyoung when you first came.” Sicheng lifted his head a little at the answer.  
  
  
   “D-Doyoung?” he asked, the name foreign to his tongue. “And how long was I here, exactly?”

 

  “1 month.” Taeyong stated as a matter of fact like it was nothing that almost knock the other vampire and makes Sicheng’s eyes goes wide. “You were quite knocked out. I think the hit really affected you.”

 

   Taeyong watched Sicheng fiddled with his fingers frustratingly and babble incoherent words as he try to sympathize with the latter. Sicheng bit his lips in anxiousness and continue his ministrations with a look of worry in his angelic face, eyes wavering continuously.  “I-I can’t stay. What about my studies? Friends? Family?”

 

 

   “ I-I don’t want to k-kill anyone.”

 

 

  Now, Taeyong was _sorry._ He of all people know the feeling. The feeling of being turned into something you don’t want. A _monster,_ as how they would refer it to. And no one dreamed of being one.

 

 

  Slowly, he made a move to approach the younger whose hands are now buried in his face without trying to scare or invade his personal space. Sicheng keep still, but now Taeyong was at lost on what to do. Shall he hug him? Nah, that’ll be a lot of invading of privacy, and the younger looks like he’s not into much skin ships, if him keeping his distance away from the sofa tells anything so. Instead, he put his hand on Sicheng’s hair, petting the younger carefully with an unreadable expression. Sicheng lift his head up, meeting Taeyong’s bloody red eyes. Somehow, it doesn’t scare him like he thought it would before.

 

  As the ray of sunlight passes silently thru their window illuminating the vampire’s features, the guy muttered with a soft voice.

 

 

  “I’m here, Sicheng. I’d protect you.”

 

 

   And with such conviction and sincerity in his voice, Sicheng let himself believe in those words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   “Could you two at least wait ‘till we’re inside? And Ten, stop poking Jaehyun’s dimple for the hundredth time, goddamnit! ” the man snapped, followed by a threat when the Thai vampire still wouldn’t stop pestering the poor boy who sent a silent ‘ _thank you’_ and a dimpled smile to Doyoung. Mark and Yukhei’s babbling come to a complete stop as they both fell silent, deciding to keep their excitement and hunger to themselves. Doyoung then turned his direction back at the front, continuing to approach their home with heavy steps and irritation on his soft face. Today is such a nice day to hang his friends outside or push them off a cliff without much hesitation.

 

 

 

   They all woke up to the sound of Yukhei’s irritating whining this morning. The half Thai and half Chinese vampire was stomping and letting out inchorent words like a 7 year old seeing there’s only a few more remaining blood in the fridge, and his bloodlust was still evident even though he’s already in his last month. Taking it as he is the most responsible member in the group, Doyoung then decided to come to the market and buy some, knowing they would all sooner need it aside from Yukhei and their new one. Another family, he thought. It would have been alright and everything could’ve been good, if not for _them_ dragging themselves and insisting to come and drag along Doyoung. Now here he was, walking home with four other idiots acting like 7 year olds. Well, maybe Jaehyun can be an exemption sometimes.

 

 

  Reaching their destination, the others followed him suit as he brought the bag in the kitchen table, his companions perking up excitedly especially the two youngest of them all, eyes going darker.

 

 

  “Can we eat now?” asked Mark, their youngest vampire. Well technically, in terms of human age. He was 19 when he was turned, but he had been living as a vampire longer compared to their other 99 liner, Yukhei, who was just turned this last three months. This explains their odd behavior as Yukhei was loud and hyper all the time, and Mark was rather collected and anything but. Well, _sometimes._

 

 “Right. I’m starving. I feel like I’m going to die sooner or later.” the said young man dramatically muttered, squeezing his neck lightly as if choking himself for effects to which Ten snorted at affectionately. Jaehyun just smiled fondly, happy to see his friends interact while they all sat at the comfy chairs. Doyoung rolled his eyes playfully. He's already used to the Yukhei’s goofy personality. “Please, Doyoung hyung?”

 

 

   Doyoung almost give in to those pair of puppy eyes and pouting lips. Yukhei rarely used aegyo or do anything cute in total, saying that it doesn’t suit a big man like him. And now he’s doing that exclusively in front of Doyoung, who everyone knows is a _bit_ of a sucker for aegyo’s, especially when it’s the younger’s.

 

 

Doyoung sighed.

 

 

“You know I can’t just give you one, right?” he replied. Yukhei’s pout intensifies. “We have to go ask Taeyong first. He’s the one who makes the living, after all.” Doyoung almost feel sorry, but then Yukhei nodded his head like a good child, and Doyoung couldn’t be more proud of how Yukhei was starting to be in control.

 

 

   When Yukhei first turned, it was a handful. They found him in the verge of death with a stab on his right torso. Well, more likely, Ten found him. The Thai was on a visit to his hometown, and wandering late that night, he didn’t really expect to see a man almost dying in front of him. So he did what he thought he could to save the poor boy, and that was to bite him and turn him into what he was right now, a vampire.

 

 

  Yukhei couldn’t accept it at first. He even cried when he figured out he would feed off from human and suck of their blood in order to live. He was soft and always passionate, and Ten almost feel bad, if not for the thought that the boy would most likely die if he didn’t did it in the first place. Yukhei decided to come with him at Korea, and there, Ten took him under his care, asking for Taeyong’s approval of course.  Occasionally, the younger would cry for the things he’s left in his town and lose control, but Ten was always there, making sure Yukhei was in place and is doing good all the time. He’s his master, after all. And master’s play a great part in each of their lives.

 

 

  “C’mere, Xuxi.” Ten called for Yukhei, as the younger immediately follows, sitting next to Ten. He curled himself next to the Thai, as Ten draped his hands around the younger carefully. “I know you’re thirsty, but let’s ask for our leader’s approval first, hm?” Yukhei nodded, Ten smiled. Ruffling the younger’s hair, he added, “ _good_ _boy_.” to which Yukhei smiled at, bearing his tiny fangs. Doyoung cooed.

 

  Okay. _Maybe_ he’s a total sucker for cute things.

 

 

   “Who’s gonna call and ask Taeyong hyung then?” Mark said breaking the moment. Doyoung was about to go and volunteer, but Jaehyun beat him to it with a silent _I’d go_ before disappearing in the kitchen. Doyoung shrugged.

 

 

   “Guess we wait for them- Yukhei, stop biting the sofa! I know teething is hard but stop! And Mark, stop giving dumb ideas to him!” Doyoung regretted not coming with Jaehyun suddenly, seeing Yukhei biting the sofa’s armrest with Mark giving the idea while laughing his ass off. Damn it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “Hey, Taeyong hyung. The rest wants to ask you if we could eat-“ Jaehyun halted seeing Taeyong sitting carefully in the sofa at the living room. But it wasn’t him that make him stop, instead, the boy’s head in the leader’s lap, peacefully laying there with eyes closed. Jaehyun eyed the boy quietly. 

 

 

   small eyes, long lashes, pointed nose, full lips-

 

 

   Taeyong spoke.

 

 

   “He looks peaceful like this.” the elder vampire stated, carefully tugging Sicheng’s soft locks with his long fingers as not to wake him up. Jaehyun glanced at his hyung, the latter wearing an unreadable look on his face as he continued to pet the younger’s head on his lap. Sicheng eventually dozed off during their conversation awhile ago. He was still a newborn, after all. He would feel tired and heavily drained at first, but the following days will be anything but. He would crave for blood, and all his senses will be sharp. He would be stronger, and it would be hard to take control.  Taeyong feared this.

 

 

 No, he wasn’t scared of Sicheng probably hurting them and losing control. It was the thought of Sicheng feeding from random human he’d come across and hating himself afterwards. Him thinking he is some kind of monster and being chased by hunters, because he was not. The younger was such a wonderful person. One look in his eyes, and you’d know how vulnerable he is despite having bloody red ones.  And maybe, Taeyong feel guilty.

 

 

   Sicheng deserved so much more. He didn’t deserved to be turned. Taeyong didn’t had the rights to steal his youth, yet he did.

 

 

 

 

    Selfishness. It wasn’t a good look on him.

 

 

 

 

   Jaehyun sighed. He knew Taeyong for a long time now. Enough to know what’s bothering the elder.

 

 

 

   “Hyung, you know it’s not your fault, right?” Taeyong didn’t spared him a glance, he continued. “You saved him. It’s not your fault.”

 

 

   “He’s still him. Maybe he grew fangs and all that, but that’s it. You didn’t destroy him completely, hyung. You were left with no choice, anyways. Stop blaming yourself with all of this.” Jaehyun finished. Taeyong glanced at him and smiled a little, and Jaehyun let himself smile as well. It may not be the same smile he does where his eyes would turn crescents with teeth on full display when he’s genuinely happy, but it was enough for the moment.

 

  

 

“Stop thinking this is all your fault. None of this is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Taeyong hyung!” Mark jumped from his seat and meet Taeyong halfway thru the kitchen. The elder smiled and ruffled his hair as a sign of affection as he scanned the room.

 

 

  “I thought we already talked about this?” Taeyong started, and they all look at each other. “You can eat without my permission, guys. Hell, you can do anything without it. I don’t want you to think just because I’m the leader of this group means all the decisions should always rely on me, especially this.” Doyoung smiled bashfully. They all knew that. It’s just different making decisions without Taeyong. He had become their leader for god knows when. Besides, it’s different eating without a fellow member.

 

 

   “ But it’s different without hyung. Besides, wouldn’t it be fun if it’s all of us?” Yukhei said, the vampire laying comfortably against his master, Ten petting his hair softly with a glint of contentment in his eyes. They all nodded in unison. _True._

  “Then what are you all waiting for?” they all grin at their leader’s statement and started going to Doyoung, the motherly vampire distributing each of the blood bags fairly. As they all sat comfortably sipping the plastic bag, Taeyong came closer to Doyoung. The latter smiled.

  “Hey,” the red hair greeted silently with a timid smile, “how much did you bought this time?”

 

 

 Doyoung scrunched up his nose.

 

 

 “The market has decided to limit their distribution now. I don’t know since when it started, but it was a bit frustrating. I only got 50 bags. It should probably last for a week or two.” the younger vampire replied with a bit of frown as a sign of disapproval on his face. Taeyong nodded. It was rather a small amount, considering they had Sicheng now, and Yukhei’s still in his last period of being a new born. They would constantly thirst for blood.

  “It’s okay. You’ve did great, Doyoung. Make sure to take some rest later. And the others too.” Doyoung nodded his head, thankful for their leader’s concern, and so does Taeyong, before attempting to go back in the living room or probably somewhere quiet, if not for Doyoung tugging his wrist back. Taeyong looked back at him, curios as to what does Doyoung need this time. Doyoung’s mouth go open, and close, and open again. The elder’s brow only raising in confusion.

 

 

   “How’s he?” he finally got the chance to say. Taeyong’s face soften. It didn’t go unnoticed by the younger. He didn’t have to mention his name for them to point out who he is referring to. They both know this.

 

 

   “He woke up awhile ago. We talked a bit, but he suddenly fell asleep in the middle of our conversation. I guess he’s still a bit tired. His body is still in the progress of adjusting, after all.”

 

 

   Taeyong looks like he’s in deep thought, as if recalling something very important to him. Doyoung smiled. He then let go of the elder’s wrist softly, Taeyong turning his back from him and walking away, not before hearing Doyoung’s voice that made him momentarily stop in his tracks.

 

 

 

 

 

 “It’s not your fault, Taeyong. Nothing is.”

 

 

 

_He heard that again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> finally contributing to the taewin tags!!! bcs i love dong sicheng so much as well as lee taeyong this ships deserves more appreciation bcs it's goddamn cute istg i've been pinning over it since then. it's my first story here in ao3 (and basically everywhere) and i'm pretty much an amateur writer so don't expect much!!! also, my vampires are not the usual vampires. i visioned them as my own and is different from the common traits we usually know a vampire has. 
> 
> ps, i wrote this bcs i feel frustrated seeing vvv little amount of taewin tags being added each day so i thought 'btch why not create my own and idfc if somebody will mock me i need to release the tension i feel' and tadah! i bring u red bloom!!! updates are slow, deal with it. i'm lazy and busy, but i'd try to write as much as i can. hope that i would always be bored bcs i write when i am. again, enjoy and tysm for giving red bloom a try!!! lots of sarang 4 u!!!


End file.
